


[Podfic of] What You Want, by synonomy

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comeshot, Cover Art, Crossdressing, Frottage, Fucking, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of What You Want by synonomy (Located at: http://synonomy.livejournal.com/27184.html )</p>
<p>"Summary: The panties are rich black silk, shiny and contrasting stark against Gerard's paleness. Crossdressing & comeshots. Written for anon_lovefest for the prompt 'Frank/Gerard, crossdressing. Preferably Gerard wearing black silk panties. Bonus points for rimming, frottage and fucking with the panties still on.' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] What You Want, by synonomy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30462) by Synonomy. 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/WhatYouWantcoverart_zpsa3391277.jpeg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20What%20You%20Want.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thanks to synonomy for [her welcoming blanket permission statement](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/19583.html). Some of the first fics I ever attempted podficcing were synonomy's. When I found her writing I went through a period where I was absolutely obsessed. She always finds the most unique and interesting turns of phrase. And when it comes to pure, unabashed smut (which this most definitely is), there are few authors that write a hotter sex scene. The text of this story can be found at her [ journal](http://synonomy.livejournal.com/27184.html). 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :)

*This podfic was recorded 11 April 2012 and I have just gotten around to editing + uploading.


End file.
